


Kanto Breeze

by Kayzisu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, It you squint, Its not really an eating disorder but ill tag it still, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, implied anorexia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzisu/pseuds/Kayzisu
Summary: After losing the Championship to his ex-best friend, Red, Green falls into depression. After 2 years Green had managed to become the Viridian Gym Leader but he doesn't get any better. Red hears about this from Daisy and decides to come down from Mt Silver to check on him.





	Kanto Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I know that his english name is Blue but i prefer Green cause it emphasizes him and Red being opposites  
> In this Green suffers from depression and insomnia, and at some points its implied that he has an eating disorder but its not explicitly mentioned and it wasn't supposed to come off as that but i know that some people interpret things differently so i added a warning just to make sure.

There was a knock at the front door of the apartment of the famous leader of the Viridian City Gym, Green Oak.

Green woke up as soon as the first knock landed on the door, he was an extremely light sleeper, which was even worse when it was accompanied by the fact that he was also a damn insomniac.

He turned over in his bed and grabbed his Pokedex. 3AM

"Who the fuck is awake at this time of day?" he swore, squinting at the bright screen. He looked at the date. "Tuesday? Fuck." he groaned realising that he hasn't left his bed apart from snacks and to use the bathroom in 4 days, and also that he hasn't left his apartment in over a week even though he had his gym leader duty.

He had put the Pokedex back on the bedside table and tried to go back to sleep, but whoever the fuck was at the door would not stop fucking knocking. After a short 5 minutes (although it felt like hours to the gym leader) of non-stop knocking, Green had took a deep breath in and threw off his blanket, getting up to go to the door to tell this asshole to fuck off.

As soon as he left the warmth of his heated bed, with thousands of different pillows and blankets thrown over it, he felt an immense cold wave wash over him and he regretted getting up. He looked over at his bed about to go back in but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep with all this fucking noise and he really needed his sleep at the moment.

Green walked over to a drawer and picked out one of his sweaters and threw it over his pyjamas, but it did little help helping get rid of the coldness that surrounded him. The leader went to grab another one when he realised that it'd probably would be just as helpful as the last one, cause he knows that it wasn't really cold and that it was just his malnourished and sleep-deprived body fucking with him, only knowing that because his psychologist had told him that a thousand times.

After being stuck in his thoughts for a moment he remembered why he was suffering through the cold, the asshole at the door. He took a few steps to his bedroom doorway, his legs almost giving up on him cause it's almost been a day since he's actually walked somewhere. He followed the corridor outside his bedroom and to the front door. He swung it open, prepared to scream at whoever as at the door until he saw who it was

"Red?" his voice was weak, Arceus knows the last time he tried to talk, he assumed that it was probably when he was telling Leaf to stop worrying so much and that there's was nothing wrong he was just feeling a little down (though inside he was secretly begging for her to worry more and to actually do something).

“Leaf was worried about you…” Red's voice was quiet but hoarse, having it slowly worn away from years of not talking. “She wanted me to talk to you.”

“Why couldn't she come herself?” the gym leader’s voice rung with annoyance.

“I was worried too.”

“Sure you were,” Green said with a grain of salt, rolling his eyes with the words.

“Green,” Red said with sternness. “Listen to me.” Red's tone made Green flinch. “Leaf is worried about you. I am worried about you. It may not seem like it, but we really do care. We just want to know what's wrong, and what we can do to help. Now, you can let me in right now, or, we can call Leaf and Daisy and get them to pry it out of you.” Red crossed his arms and gave the gym leader a stern look. “So which one is it Green?”

Green stood there in the doorway, staring at Red in shock. He shook his head, and open the door wider, and stepped aside to let the champion in.

As soon as Red got inside, after his rude sounding “Thank you”, Green slammed the door shut, turned around and walked straight down the hallway into the living room without wasting a second, Red following shortly behind.

Green sat down in one of the dusty old armchairs that used to belong to his grandfather, taking a pillow off the floor and placing it on his lap, with both his arms and legs wrapped tightly around it, Red deciding to take the couch across from it.

“Green.” Red said forcing eye-contact with the ginger. “Please tell me what's wrong.” Red's face fell from a stern one to a very soft one.

“Nothing’s wrong”

“Bullshit Green.”

“Really.” Green gave Red a stern look. “Nothing is wrong. It's just Leaf overreacting.”

“It's not, Green. There's something wrong. I know it. Leaf knows it. Fuck, even Daisy and the professor knows it.”

“Well, Gramps doesn't care so why should I?”

“Just cause he doesn't care doesn't mean that we don't.” Red gave Green a sweet smile. “All we want is for you to be happy and we’ll all do anything to make you happy, Green.”

Green looked away from Red and tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

The ginger closed his eyes in an attempt to stop any tears falling, which barely worked. He opened his eyes again and looked back to Red, then quickly away again before taking a deep breath in, an attempt to calm himself down enough to talk.

“It's so hard, Red.” Green said turning his head to look Red in the eyes, his tears starting to fall. “Everything sucks so much. Life just sucks, it feels like everything is against me. And I don't know if I can't do this anymore.”

Red just gave Green a quizzical look.

“I don't want to live this life anymore, Red.” Tears from Green's eyes started to fall.

“You don't understand, Red. You don't understand what it's like for everyone to see you as a worthless, pathetic trainer who couldn't even hold the championship for more than a day.”

“Everyone hates me. The elite four hates me. The gym leaders hate me. My grandfather hates me. Daisy hates me. Fuck even you probably hate me.”

“I don't hate you Green. You've been my best friend ever since we were babies. You were the only person who would talk to me, even though I didn't talk back. And sure, you've fucked up a few times but who hasn't? Plus it's not like you've done anything horrible, you've just been a dick sometimes, but honestly, so have i.”

“I'll never understand how you feel, no one will. Cause you're your own person with your own experiences that no one else has had to face, and it's amazing you can survive through it”

“I remember when we were young and you came to me and told me about your problems. I let you vent and cry until you felt okay in your heart again and you had no tears left to cry. And you stopped doing it one day, and you just passed it off as growing up, but I know that it wasn't that. You were getting older and you grew up with your grandfather who told you that men don't cry, so you decided to hold everything back, and bottle up everything inside and you never let out a whisper to anyone, and one day it was just too much and you exploded.”

“Even though you promised you've told me everything, I know you haven't. I don't care if you want to tell me the rest or not but I want you to know that its okay. I'll sit here and listen. If you want to do what we used to when we were young and vent your heart out and cry until you can't no more I'm willing to do that for you.”

“You know you can come to me for whatever. Honestly, you can! I don't want you to be like this. I want you to be happy.”

Tears were starting to fall from Green’s eyes from Red’s words. Red had noticed and pulled him into a tight hug, hushing into his ear, trying to make him feel better.

“Thank you Red” Tears were streaming down his face. “Thank you so much.”

“You don't understand how much you mean to me. I've never had anyone like you in my life, someone who is there for me, someone who actually cares, and actually pushed to try and figure out what's wrong instead of just leaving it when I said I'm fine.”

Red pulled Green in even tighter.

“It's okay Green. I'm here for you.”


End file.
